At certain outdoor sites, people utilize light fixtures hung on extended arrays, which in specially designated areas constitutes an effective means of illumination. For example, such lighting fixtures may be utilized to form the shape of characters or positioned so as to line both of sides of paths through public parks to serve as directional markers and so on that evoke varying degrees of aesthetic emotion. Conventional methods involve the prior insertion into the ground of small poles and then the direct mounting of the light fixtures onto the small poles, a task that is quite troublesome, difficult to stabilize, easily loosened, and thus impractical in terms of overall outcome. Furthermore, although the installation is outdoors, the conventional methods lack a means of water-resistance, which rather easily leads to the occurrence of hazardous short circuits.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of improved structure light fixture that can be stably installed that is, furthermore, effectively water-resistant and safe, the unique structural features of which are elaborated in the drawings and detailed description below.